Love Will Never
by SnowfairyTheOriginal
Summary: Finished finally! Please Read and Review! My first finished Fanfiction! Wahoooooo!
1. Thinking back and looking on

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! (Duh Like you didn't already know!)  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part   
Chapter 1  
Butterfly  
  
(Saturday 8:00AM)  
  
Usagi rose, the light of the sun shining brightly through her window. Tiny specks of dust could be seen, appearing to dance through the air. She got out of bed, being particularly careful not to awaken the ball of fur at the end of her bed. As she walked toward her window, she stretched. The warmth of the sun, enclosing around her petite figure.It was a glorious morning. Birds could be heard singing, in the distance children were laughing and playing.   
  
It was a wondrous occasion for Usagi. Mamoru would be returning for a week. Usagi had long been awaiting for this day to come. He had been gone only a month now, but to her it felt as if years had passed. For each second they were apart, felt like an hour, and each day felt like an eternity. With each day that passed, Usagi's once bright, and jubilant spirit, seemed to dim.  
  
She longed to hear his voice, to see his face, feel his touch. To once again feel his breath upon her lips as they drew near for a kiss, would bring her nothing but pure ecstasy. Just the mere thought of his soft, affectionate kisses, left Usagi's heart racing. She was bewildered. Her heart was overflowing with emotions. tears fell freely from her eyes, for she knew now, more than ever, she loved this man. He was the only one she had ever truly loved. Her Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(Logan airport. Boston, Massachusetts)  
  
Mamoru sat, waiting for his flight to begin boarding. He looked longingly out the airports' window. He missed her so much. Mamoru had never dreamed he'd feel this way about anyone, he never thought he would allow himself to. He use to think that love was highly overrated, that dreams were just for sentimental fools. He never thought he'd find someone, to give their love so truly to him. But Usagi was the one. There was no doubt in Mamoru's mind. He loved her.Mamoru longed to see her, hold her, to kiss her. He loved her much more than his words could express. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. Forever.   
Always.  
  
"Usako...." The word flew so freely from his lip's, uttered only as a mere whisper. All of his emotion, thoughts, EVERYTHING! It was all expressed in that solitary word......Usako.  
  
"Now boarding flight 202 Tokyo, Japan. Please all passengers report to the main gate." The words echoed through the airport. Mamoru rose, never once looking back. He was returning to her once more. To him, that's all that mattered.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
(9:00AM, Tokyo park)  
  
Usagi wandered aimlessly through the park. She felt so helpless, alone. She watched two lovers row out upon the lake. "Mamo-chan. I miss you so much."  
  
Usagi found herself in the rose garden, drawn it's sweet scent. Shecarefully plucked one of the roses, and inhaled deeply. It smelt so much like Mamoru. She fell to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers.She pulled out her locket. As it played the soothing melody, Usagi was reminded of the day Mamoru had told her was leaving. The horrible day she found out she would be alone.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mamoru sat Usagi down on the couch. He looked her in the eyes intensely as if he was searching for something. Strength? Courage? Love? "Usa...I-I've got something very important to speak to you about." He took her hands in his, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. "I got the acceptance letter from Harvard. I got accepted."  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh, Mamo-chan! That's wonderful! Now you can go to Harvard and become a doctor like you've always dreamed!Congratulations!" She hugged him, and delicately kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, it's....great." He turned away, closing his eyes. "It's anincredible opportunity." His voice grew dark. "It's just.....What if... we can't..." He paused, searching his heart for the right words. "Usa, I just don't know if we can survive a long distance relationship. I mean you saw what happened to Reika-san and Motoki-kun. They only lasted three month, and Reika-san found someone else. I don't want you.."  
  
Usagi cut him off, "Mamoru, No matter what I will always love you. You are the only one I could ever love. We've been through so much together. You can't tell me that you have any doubts about our love." Her voice became shaky with this last question, "Can you?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes immediately flew open, and rested upon her face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and face full of worry. Mamoru cupped her face.   
  
"Of course not, Usako. I just don't want to lose you again. I love you." He wiped her tears away, and drew her face up to his. He kissed her gently, longingly. He held her tightly, never wanting to let go.Usagi soon responded to this action, throwing her arms around his neck. Drawing him as close to her tiny frame as possible. Kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Mamoru spoke with deep sincerity, affection and love, "We'll always be together Usako. Forever."  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi closed her locket, and rose from the ground, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know we'll be together, Mamo-chan."  
Suddenly a scream could be heard, echoing throughout the park. Usagi ran toward the sound of the scream.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	2. New enemies, new fears

Disclaimers: I still don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Love Will Never Part   
Chapter 2   
Butterfly  
  
(10:30 AM, the path leading out of Tokyo park)   
  
Usagi ran as fast as her feet could carry her, toward the sound of the screaming. The earlier threats by Galaxia had been defeated; the Starlights had returned with their princess, and all was peaceful within Tokyo once more. Usagi had know idea what she was getting herself into, what was waiting around the corner, or what traps she could be in store for. She wanted to be careful.   
  
Usagi held her broach close, readying herself to transform in a moment's notice. Usagi was asking herself many questions as she ran. Her mind was spinning with thoughts and fears. What was happening? Who was screaming, and why did her voice sound so familiar? Finally, reality hit her. Usagi stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Molly..." Her dearest friend, was in danger. She quickened her pace, racing off, no longer caring about her odds. The only thing she wanted now, was to save her life long friend. She found herself entering an old abandoned warehouse, on fisherman's wharf, outside of Tokyo Park.   
  
Before her, Molly was struggling to free herself from the grip of a truly gruesome creature. It's claws were griping poor Molly's neck, draining the life energy out of her. Usagi raised her broach high, and called out, "Moon Eternal Make Up!!" Within a brilliant flash of ribbons, light, and color, the fragile young girl disappeared. Now standing there was a powerful, courageous warrior. She was ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!   
  
"I am the pretty suited soldier of love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Moon! I will not allow you to drain the life out of this poor defenseless youth. I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil like you! On behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"   
  
The beast merely gave her a dastardly grin. Suddenly, without warning, it raised Molly high into the air throwing her directly at Sailor Moon. She hit hard and, both flew a few feet back. The sudden attack left Moon only slightly dazed, while Molly was knocked unconscious. Moon carefully placed her out of harms way, for now. She needed to draw the beast away from her.   
  
She could not risk her getting hurt. There had not been any resent attacks since the final battle with Galaxia, so Moon did not bring her communicator. 'I've got to lure the creature away, and I know just how to do it.' Sailor Moon rose to her feet. "So, you like picking on helpless girls, do ya pal? Well, how about a real challenge?" Inside Sailor Moon was dying of fright, if this didn't work she would have to risk fighting with Molly in harms way.   
  
"You? A challenge? AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The despicable laugh of the brut, made Sailor Moon's skin crawl.   
  
"Yeah, me! You want to see how tough I am? Just try and catch me if you can." With that, Moon raced off, heading back into the park, hoping that the scout's had arrived and were at there meeting place, waiting for her.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
  
  
"Hey minna!!! Guess what?!! Mamoru's coming home tomorrow! Isn't that great?!!"   
Usagi proclaimed joyfully.   
  
"Oh yeah Usa-chan, that's wonderful." Makoto winked, making Usagi blush a deep crimson.   
  
"Yeah, sure is maybe now you'll stop moping around like a lazy Odango Atama." Giggled Rei.   
  
"Watch it pyro," steamed Usagi causing one of the well-known tongue wars.   
  
"Hey, I got a cool idea," shouted an excited Minako. "let's all meet Mamoru-san at the airport. We can throw him a gigantic welcome home bash."   
  
"Mina-chan, he's only coming home for April vacation. For one week." Replied Ami.   
  
"Yeah, I know. But it would still be super fun, don't you think?" The group of girls jumped up in a cry of yea's, alrights, and a high pitched squeal from Usagi.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Sailor Moon raced down the path, dodging blasts the beast had thrown at her from behind. It was beginning to get tired of chasing her around the park. The youma sent balls of energy blasting left and right, trying, unsuccessfully to destroy Sailor Moon. But not even the super heroine, Eternal Sailor Moon could dodge forever.   
  
Finally, she was hit. Hard, in the center of her back. The force of the blow sent her plowing into a distant tree. "Now I've got you right where I want you. Challenge, HA. That's a laugh. Good-bye Sailor Moon." With these words the youma sent blast after blast straight at the fragile body laying on the ground. Sailor Moon felt nothing but pain. She tried as hard as she could to get up, to no avail. The monster was sending to many energy blasts. She could not stand this much longer. She was badly hurt, all alone, desperately trying to shield herself.   
  
Sailor Moons mind wandered. She thought of her friends, family, Mamoru. She needed to see him again. She was fading fast. Badly hurt, and losing strength. Finally, she collapsed. A huge energy ball heading toward her rapidly. With her last breath she called out, "I love you Mamo-chan....." Her last feelings were of Love ... Lost Hope ..... Pain ... Anguish... Fear ... Numbness ... Then ......... Nothing ...   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
(11:00AM Tokyo Park)   
  
Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei walked happily down the path, chatting about their plans with Mamoru. After a while of waiting, Minako wondered aloud, "Where's Usagi-chan?"   
  
As if on cue, Rei began to rant and rave about how clumsy, ditsy Usagi is. "She's always late. You think she could be on time for anything, NO! I mean this is her boyfriend, I don't even know why any of us are here!"   
  
"Chill out Rei-chan, there's got to be some logical explanation for her absence. Usagi-chan is never late when it comes to Mamoru-san." The cool headed Ami replied. As they walked, a sudden flash oh bright hot pink light could be seen in the distance, along with the silhouette of a youma. The scouts transformed and readied for battle.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" "  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
The Senshi attacked the monster with their combined attacks, taking no chance as to let this demon survive.   
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"   
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
  
The youma disintegrated instantly. Only a pile of moon dust remained. Which was gently carried of by a small breeze. Most of the Sailor Scouts celebrated joyously, but Mercury was busy analyzing the data she had collected during the battle, and studying her surroundings. She gasped, the Senshi turned to her with concern. "What is it Mercury?" Jupiter asked.   
  
"Look..." Their eyes followed Mercury's shaky finger to its destination. A single lock of blond hair could be seen laying in the flowerbed, by a tree. surrounded in blood. As the Senshi ran closer, the stand of hair became a figure. A figure that they all knew......Sailor Moon.   
  
She was a bloody mess. Clothes ripped, covered in scratched, bruises, and blood. One by one the scouts broke down. Their leader, princess, their friend was lying before them. Each on their knees all began cry. Mercury was the first to regain her composure. She checked for a pules, and did a full scan through her mini computer, as the others waited at the side of their loyal friend.   
  
"Will she be all right?" Venus asked. She could no longer stand the waiting. She needed to know if her best friend would live, they all did.   
  
Mercury lifted her head. They could all see her eyes were overflowing with tears. "She..........she's......" 


	3. Bye bye my friend

Disclaimers: Yeah Yeah Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
PS. I know Molly doesn't exactly fit in with the Japanese names, but I like the name Molly better. So sue me. :)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Love will never part  
Chapter 3  
Butterfly  
  
(11:05AM Tokyo Park)  
  
"She's.........unconscience. We need to get her to a hospital fast.She's not doing so hot," cried Mercury. "But, she's transformed. How in theworld are we ever...." Venus was cut off by a low moan. Sailor Moon wasregaining conscienceness.  
  
"Molly.........got.....to ......help.." As poor Sailor Moon tried toget up, she was hit with an indescribable pain. Every inch of her smallfigure was aching, but all she could do was think of Molly. Mars reassuredher that everything would be all right, and to stay still. Moon was gettingfrustrated. They wouldn't listen, and she was getting to weak to speak.The harder she tried to tell the scouts of poor Molly's predicament,the more they insisted she lay and keep quiet. The only thing she could dowas detransform, and hope that she would regain some of her strength.But the energy used to detransform, only caused her to get weaker.She once again began to lose conscienceness. Breathing out one last desperatecry for her dearest friend, everything went black.   
  
"Molly..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(2:30PM Tokyo General Hospital)  
  
Usagi awoke, tired, and aching all over. As her vision cleared, shebegan to focus on her surroundings. To her left sat little Shingo, and herright her mother, Ikuko, sat crying in her father, Kenji's, arms. Trying tosit up, she cried out. utter pain shot up her arms and upper back.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you're awake! We were so worried!" Her family crowdedaround her. enclosing her in group hugs. Her family had been terrified. Usagihad been in surgery for almost three and a half hours. In the last hour shehad slipped into a coma, and there was no telling if she would ever wake up.She tried to comprehend what had happened. She knew that somethingwas wrong. Deep in her heart something told her, but she just couldn'tremember what.   
  
"Mom? Are any of my friends here?" Ikuko released her daughter from the loving hug to answer.   
  
"Why yes they are. Would you like me to go get them my dear?" "Yes," Usagi replied. If there was something wrong, the scouts would know. They would tell her what had happened. She just knew it. "But are you sure you're up to it? You should really get some rest dear." Ikuko spoke in that gently, loving motherly way.   
  
"Yes, mom. I'll be just fine." Usagineeded to find out why she had this terrible feeling deep in her heart.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(Waiting room)  
  
Minako-chan sat, crying in Mako-chan's arms. Both being comforted bythe others presence, while at the other side of the room, Ami sat trying her best to be calm. Not to show how upset she was. Rei-chan paced back andforth, throughout the room. Desperately trying to keep her cool. Every so often stopping to take a glance at Usagi's door. Hoping that it would open to  
reveal Usagi, up and feeling fine. Just then, Ikuko walked in caring a smile  
that spread from ear to ear.   
  
Joyously she cried, "She's awake and asking tosee all of you. She's going to be just fine." Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the room, as the girls walked happily toward Usagi's room. Usagi lay, waiting for her friends to come. She gazed out the window. It was raining, hard. She had not noticed when it started, but somehow it had become a dreadful day. Thunder crashed and Usagi squealed, as frightened as a small rabbit in a storm. She didn't understand why, but she felt as if this storm was a terrible omen. She felt as if something was about to happen. Something dangerous.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, How ya feeling?" Usagi's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a bright and lighthearted blonde. "Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and Mako-Chan! I'm so glad to see you! What happened?" Mako-Chan locked the door, as the Senshi sat down to discus the earlier events of the day.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"......and I scanned you. That's mostly it." Ami finished the story calmly, and with grace.   
  
"But how did I detransform?" Usagi asked.   
  
"You woke up a few minuets after Ami scanned you, mumbling something incoherent. We couldn't understand a word of it. You got frustrated, detransformed, and right before you fainted I think you said..... Molly." Suddenly Usagi paled. Her body froze. Flashbacks of that horrible seen at the warehouse, ran through her mind. Her blood ran cold.  
  
"Molly.....NO! Oh God! Molly was attacked by that youma. She was unconscious in the warehouse. You've got to save her, NOW!" Usagi rambled on until she was halted be Ami.   
"Usagi-Chan, what warehouse is she in. We'll get her don't worry."   
  
"The old abandoned warehouse on fisherman's road. Well, GO!" With that, the Senshi sprinted out the door, hoping that they would be in time to save Molly. "Move swiftly my dear friends. And be safe Molly. Hold on. Hold on." Usagi hoped that they would be on time to save her. She prayed that she would be safe.   
  
"Please..........be alright, Molly."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(3:00PM Fisherman's Wharf outside of Tokyo park)  
  
The Senshi kneeled over the shivering figure. The rain had leaked through the rotted old ceiling of the warehouse, drenching the poor girl. She was cold, badly injured, and most of her energy was drained by the youma. None thought that she would survive, but all hoped they were wrong. Mercury scanned and typed furiously into her mini computer, searching for any sigh of life. Any trace of hope. She was alive, but barely. Mars carefully picked her up. From then on it was a race against time. If Molly wasn't administered into a hospital quickly, then she would surly die. Rain fell hard, thunder crashed. But onward they ran. Molly's life resting in the  
balance.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(3:30PM Usagi's hospital room)  
  
Usagi, her family, and the Senshi sat. Waiting for news on Molly's condition. The tension in the room rose, as the nurse silently walked in. She bowed her head, and solemnly spoke. "I'm sorry. She was far to weak to pull through. I'm so sorry." A low moan could be heard from Usagi. She cried out. Unable to speak. Heartbroken. Her best friend....dead. Memories of their childhood together flooded her mind. Tears flowed down her cheeks. The only thing she could do was cry.   
"Why? Why Molly? It's not fair! It's Just not fair! It should have been me!!! It should have been me....." She collapsed, from the pain inflicted by the youma, exhaustion, and the pain of losing a friend. Her family, friends, and the nurse rushed to her side.   
  
"She needs her rest. It's just too overwhelming for her right now." The nurse explained. "You should all come back later. She might need to see you. Find comfort in those around her. Will one If you please notify the parents of Molly?"   
  
Ikuko stepped forward. "I will, we are pretty close. I think I can tell her better than any of us." All agreed. They left, each morning the lose of a friend in their own way. Each silently worrying about Usagi as well.   
  
As the Senshi left, Minako suddenly remember something. "Hey, guys! We almost forgot. Mamoru-san is coming at four. We better book it if we're gonna get there on time." They group brightened. Hopefully, he would somehow be able to cheer Usagi up. They all would still miss Molly, but Usagi really needed him right now. They raced off to the airport.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(4:10PM Tokyo airport)  
  
Mamoru walked up to the group of melancholy girls, wondering why they looked so sad, and where his beloved Usa was. "Hello girls. Where's Usa?" He said with the smile only he could have. They looked at each other unsure of what to say. His smile dropped. Why were they stalling? Was there something wrong?!?!   
  
Finally Ami stepped forward. She took a deep breath. She looked in his eyes and said, "I think you should sit down Mamoru." He obliged and sat. Ami explained the whole ordeal to Mamoru. Not leaving out one detail. He sat listening intently, gasping at what he heard. His Usa was hurt. His mind raced as she spoke. 'Why haven't I felt her pain?' He thought. 'I should have felt something as soon as I entered Tokyo. Is there something wrong with our link?'  
  
As Ami finished, he asked the question that was posing his mind. "Ami-chan, why haven't I felt anything from Usagi? I've tried contacting her through our link, but there was no response."   
  
Ami looked deep in though for a few moments and then truthfully answered. "I don't know."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(5:00PM Usagi's hospital room)  
  
Usagi lay restless. She had been alone for about an hour now. All she could do was think of Molly. How frightened she looked as the youma was attacking, her cries for help, her pleading eyes. "I should have brought my communicator! Baka Baka Baka! Why did I do it? Ahhaahh!" She threw a vase full of roses at the door.   
  
It shattered instantly, creating a sound which  
made a nurse rush in. "What happened in here!??"   
  
Usagi broke down. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it." She placed her head in her hands, and began to cry once again. The nurse quietly cleaned the mess and left her to herself. Usagi cried until she had no more tears to shed. She drifted to sleep, still thinking of her friend.   
  
"BAKA!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOU ODANGO ATAMA! BAKA!" Her family, friends, even Mamoru. They all blamed her.   
  
"I'm sorry." She yelled to the sky. "Please forgive me, please!" There words stung like the blasts from the youma.   
  
"Never you BAKA! YOU KILLED MOLLY!" She fell to her knees crying. Suddenly, a soft familiar voice could be heard.   
  
"How could you." Usagi looked up, what was before her  
stunned her, Molly.   
  
"Molly! You're...You're alright!"   
  
"I thought you were my friend Usagi! I thought you cared!"   
  
"What?" Usagi stood up and extended her arms toward her life long friend. "Molly what are you talking about, of course I care. You're my best friend." Molly slapped her right across the  
face.   
  
"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! YOU of all people have the nerve to call yourself a friend?! HA! Some friend. Left me to die in some warehouse, cold helpless and alone. SOME FRIEND!" With every word a piece of Usagi's heart shattered.   
  
"Molly.......please..."   
  
"It's your fault Usagi! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" The words repeated themselves over and over and over inside her head.   
  
"NO! she screamed. "NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Usagi woke, cold sweat pouring down her body. Her clothes stuck to her like glue. "It was a dream, it was only a dream." Even though it was a dream, Usagi still felt as if it was her fault. She needed to get away. Be by herself. She stood, weakly. Held her broach to the sky and transformed. Wearily, she jumped from the window, and raced off, unsure of where she was heading.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: Hey Minna!!! Please Do not Flame Me about Chapter three yet! I have  
an explanation. I killed Molly for a reason. I don't want to ruin the story,  
so all I can say is that everything will work out in the end. 


	4. New information, a time to reflect

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah you know the drill. Don't own Sailor   
Moon. Never have and never will.  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
(5:15pm Usagi's hospital room)  
  
Mamoru opened the door slowly, for fear of waking his sleeping princess. As his eyes rested on the bed, he gasped. She was no where in sight. "Usa...." His heart began to race. Where was Usagi? His Usa? Mamoru ran to the waiting room, where he found the Senshi. Seeing his distress they rose. Each of their faces holding a questioning expression. "Usako's not in her room! She's gone!" He yelled in an almost desperate voice.  
  
"But where could she have gone, I mean it's not like she could have just walked out the door, right?" Mako asked.  
  
The gazes of all rested on Ami. "Well, in her condition, she would not have been able to move, let alone leave the hospital......unless...."  
  
Mamoru shook his head in understanding. "Unless she transformed. But that still doesn't explain why I didn't sense her transformation. What has happened to our link? I should be able to feel her."  
  
Rei interrupted their train of thought yelling, "Who cares what's wrong with that stupid link! I say we get a move on it. We're not gonna find Usagi by just standing here sipping tea!"  
  
The Senshi, and Mamoru, left the hospital in search of Usagi. Each saying a silent prayer for their friends safety. Mamoru saying a prayer for her return to his loving embrace.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
(6:00pm The rooftops of Tokyo)  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon jumped from building to building. She was very weak and needed to rest. She collapsed, unable to go on any further. Out of breath she sat on the roof. She looked around, vaguely recognizing her surroundings. She was atop the Crown Game center. Where she would spend most of her time.  
  
As she gazed upon the street, she noticed Motoki locking up for the night. As he began to walk down the sidewalk, a bright shimmering light appeared before him. As the light slowly died down, the figure of a youma appeared before him. There was no escape. Motoki was cornered.  
  
This youma was much more powerful than the last. It grabbed him and began to drain his life energy. Sailor Moon tried with all her strength, to no avail. She would never make the jump to the ground alive. The best she could do was struggle down the fire escape.  
  
"Buahahahahahah!!! Soon we will have all the pure heart energy needed to release the Dark Spirit of the Stars! She will rise again and destroy this miserable planet and rule the universe! Buahahahah!" The creatures laugh echoed down the streets.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(A few blocks away)  
  
Jupiter asked in a voice that was clearly filled with concern, "Any luck on the search of her with your computer Mercury? You've got to have found something."  
  
Mercury spoke, not once glancing up from the tiny screen of her mini computer. "I would have been more likely to find something of use if I could just find some way to covert the format of these exceedingly long programs. I need to isolate the undistorted variables....."  
  
Venus interrupted. "Uuummm in a language we all understand please."  
  
Mercury sighed. "I haven't found her yet."  
  
They all sighed. Suddenly Mars stopped in her tracks. They all looked at her with questioning eyes. "I.....I sense something. Something evil. Let's move!"  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen raced off. As they reached the area, they spotted a horrific sight. A gigantic youma was draining Motoki's energy. Tuxedo Kamen raced off to help the struggling Eternal Sailor Moon down from the fire escape, as they Senshi tried to release Motoki from the youma's grasp.  
  
"Let him go Nega-trash or I swear I'll..." Jupiter began to gather her energy. "Jupiter......." The youma lifted his head, bearing a devilish grin. "Oak......." It lifted it's arm and pointed it's finger in Jupiter's direction. "Evolution!!!"  
  
As the energy surged from her attack toward the beast, it fired an energy blast far more powerful than hers. It sucked up the power from her blast, and became even powerful. It hit Jupiter and Venus. Both flew 10 feet back, skidding on the ground as they landed with a thump.  
  
"I have no time for such nonsense. I have what I came here for." The monstrous creature threw Motoki against the side of the building. I will return weaklings, and when I do, I hope to find someone more of a challenge to defend this planet. But what should I expect from a race of people who sent girls to do a mans job. See you around. Buahahahahahahaha."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon sat at Motoki's side. He was quickly slipping away. This youma had been much more powerful than the last. "Motoki-Sama, NO! Please you can't leave me, not now! I just lost Molly not you too. Please, PLEASE!"  
  
He gasped up at her tear stricken eyes. "...w-why..." That was his last word, for he died at that very moment in her arms. Moon cried out. Still blaming herself for Molly's death, and now for Motoki's. She couldn't take it any more.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arms around her. Tears falling from his own eyes. His best friend. His only friend. Dead....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(7:00PM Cherre Hill Temple)  
  
The Senshi, and Mamoru had arrived earlier, and were now settled in Rei's room along with Luna and Artemis. They had been there since the news of Usagi's accident. Usagi's crying had died down now, and there was nothing but silence.  
  
"L-Luna?" Usagi spoke softly, almost as lightly as a whisper.  
  
"Yes Usagi-chan? What is it?"  
  
"The-the youma said something before. It-It said something about the dark spirit. It sounded familiar, and I don't know why."  
  
"Tell us Usagi-chan, everything you heard it say." said Artemis. His voice was shaky and raspy. This concerned everyone, especially Luna.  
  
"He Said 'We will soon have all the energy needed to release the Dark Spirit of the Stars. She will rise again an-and destroy this miserable planet'. I can't seem to understand why that seems so familiar."  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at one another. Luna now understood why Artemis was so   
alarmed. "Senshi, Mamoru-san," they said. "Listen carefully. There is something dreadfully important we need to talk about. If what Usagi said is true, than the universe is in great danger. Long ago, in the kingdom of the moon, before even you were born Usagi, and your mother was a princess, we all lived peacefully. There were no thoughts of war or destruction then. Only peace and harmony." They turned to the scouts. "Your mothers were the sailor scouts of that time, protecting the princess much like you do today."  
  
"There was one more guardian then. Her name was Canopus, Sailor of the Stars. She was their leader and Princess of the stars. Her reign spread throughout the entire universe. She was respected by all, especially your mother, Usagi. But deep inside she was jealous of princess Serenity. She thought that since she ruled the stars, she was destined to rule the universe. She was found guilty of treason along with her few followers, and banished to a distant planet at the   
far reaches of the universe. But she vowed to come back and have her revenge on this galaxy for their betrayal."  
  
"Years pasted and Serenity grew older, more beautiful, wiser, and the love the people had for her grew as well. One day when it was least expected Canopus returned. She was more powerful than ever. She used what is called the gypsum crystal to defeat most of the moons' forces. She also had the power of her love, Nova, along side her. Together they were one of the most powerful forces in the universe. They were the beginning forces of what we now know as the Dark   
forces."  
  
In an amazed voice Mako interrupted. "The Dark verse is tied up into all of this. Wow! Hold up this is getting confusing so let me get this straight, Queen Serenity's guard, Canopus, Was banished. She came back for revenge with some sort of crystal? Is that what your telling us?"  
  
"Yes," They continued. "The Gypsum, is a powerful crystal much like the Ginzuishou. It drains the life energy of those around it and uses it as power. Although powerful, it was no match for the princess and the Ginzuishou. It absorbed Canopus's energy, and shattered into four golden crystals. The crystals were sent to different places in the universe, never to be found again. As for Canopus's armies, and her love, Nova, they were banished to a distant galaxy never to be heard from again, or so we thought."  
  
"Usagi, You have probably heard of the Dark Spirit of the stars because that is what Canopus is called in the legendary story on the moon. There is a legend that says when the moon is covered by the earth's shadow, and the planets align, the four golden crystals filled with the pure heart energy of the innocence, will come together to form the gypsum, and the Dark Spirit of the Stars will live again. Molly-chan and Motoki-san must have been two of the innocence described in the legend." Ami who had been entering all this information into her computer interrupted.  
  
"Luna, if the pure heart energy of the innocence were to be taken and placed within the body once more, could the persons life force be restored?"  
  
Luna was deep in thought for a moment, and then answered. "There is a chance, a small chance mind you, that when enhanced by the power of the Ginzuishou, the strength of the pure heart energy would become stronger. Strong enough to heal the person's life force."  
  
The room became silent. All were deep in thought over what was said. Usagi spoke up. "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to try to bring our friends back! Rei-chan, you do a fire reading. See if you can track the youma's movements, or find another pure heart carrier. Ami-chan you try to make a program on your computer to figure out when this aligning of the planets thing is going to happen. We need to know just how long we've got. Mina-chan, go call our parents, and make up some story. I don't think any of us are leaving here tonight. Mako-chan, will you please go make everyone something to eat? Especially Rei-chan. The fire reading will drain her energy and she'll need her strength as soon as possible."  
  
The scout's rushed out the door. Leaving Luna, Artemis, Usagi and Mamoru. "Is there anything I can do?" asked Mamoru.  
  
Usagi looked up in his eyes. She had missed him so much, and was looking forward to spending the day with him, but her dreams were all dashed the moment the youma stepped on this planet. "No Mamo-chan, nothing right now."  
  
He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. She gazed out the window at the moon. "All we can do, is wait."  
  
********************************************************************* 


	5. Nightmares, or visions of the future?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon never has, and never will be mine.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part  
Chapter 5   
Butterfly  
  
  
(A distant galaxy, filled with gruesome creatures)  
  
The figure entered the dark room. It knelt low to the ground, facing the back of a chair. "My master, I have returned with the second innocence's energy." The chair slowly turned to reveal, not a youma. But a human like creature. His laughter echoed throughout the entire castle.   
  
"Hahahahahahhaha! Good work Sirius. Give me the energy, and go forth. Search out the next  
victim. I want that energy. All of it must be restored to the golden crystals and the Gypsum must be restored and placed in the Crystallization room before Midnight in three days. You have till then to retrieve the next two crystals. Oh, and Sirius?" The youma looked up from his kneeling position on the ground.  
  
"Yes Lord Nova?"   
  
Nova smirked, revealing his pure white fangs. "Do not fail me. There is no place for failure in this game. The punishment will be far worse than death, let me assure you." With that he was off to search for the next innocence.  
  
Nova rose from behind the shadows, revealing himself. He was tall, and had dark green eyes. His hair was a shimmering light green. He walked slowly toward a door in the back of the room, clutching the energy closely to him. In side the room was a tall body length mirror, surrounded by a dark moat of water. The room gaze off eerie vibes. He stood in front of the   
mirror with his eyes closed, concentrating. An image began to form in the mirror. As it became clearer the form of Usagi appeared. She was sleeping soundly in Mamoru's arms.  
  
"The Queen might be gone, and the moon destroyed, but... this moonchild, this world. It will be just as good. We will have our revenge on the people of the moon. Starting with the Princess. I have gone inside her mind. Found her darkest fears. I will use this to my advantage. The silly rabbit is afraid of losing loved ones and her mind is filled with dim-witted emotions. She has hopes and dreams that could so easily be destroyed. Ha! Sleep well dear princess."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(Raye's temple, Raye's bedroom 10:00PM)  
  
Usagi lay, resting in Mamoru's protective grasp. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Raye to finish her fire reading. Ami had revealed that in three days, at midnight, the crystals will become one and the Gypsum will release Canopus's power. If the sailor scouts wanted to defeat the new threats of the Nega-force, than they would have to be one step ahead of Nova. But they still needed to find the next pure heart energy carrier.  
  
As Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru talked, Usagi drifted on in her slumber... She was running down a street. Not knowing where she was heading. When she reached the end of the road she met a sight that made her quake with fear. The Senshi, her family, friends, and even Mamoru, were tied up. An unseen force was torturing each. They cried out in agony. Usagi tried to run to their aid, but as she ran the moved farther and farther away from her. She even transformed, but to no avail.  
  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi's trembling form. Mina laid a blanket over her petite figure, but Mako noticed. Usagi wasn't shaking from being cold, tears were slowly beginning to form at the corners of her closed eyes. "She's having a nightmare." She replied. Mamoru gently began to shake her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The torturing was becoming worse. Little Shingo was screaming his heart out. She could see in his eyes that he was terrified. With renewed courage she ran. She told herself, 'If I believe in myself than nobody can stop me. Hold on guys, I'm coming to rescue you.' She leapt in the air. Plummeting to the ground with a thud. She had reached her mother and with ease disposed of the youma. The youma torturing the others were also fairly easy to dispose of. As she was untying her last captive friend, Minako, a dreadful snicker could be heard, seeming to come from nowhere, but also coming from everywhere at the same time.  
  
Raising a fist to the sky she proclaimed, "I am Sailor Eternal Sailor Moon! How dare you mess with the people I love most?!! I demand that you show yourself immediately!   
  
"As you wish, princess" The voices growled. High above them, dark mists began to come together to form a figure. (Much like they did when Small Lady transformed into Wicked Lady)   
  
"Who are you?" The figure glided down to the ground and landed gracefully.   
  
"I am the ruler of the stars. I am the celestial body regarded as Canopus, Sailor of the stars."  
  
She had long flowing hair. The color was the darkest shade of violet. And her eyes were almost black. In the center of her forehead was a symbol much like Princess Serenity's only it was a star instead of a crescent moon. She wore a Sailor Soldier fuku. It was a dark black, with yellow stripes down her collar leading to the bow. In the center of the bow, was a (you guessed  
it) star. She wore jet-black boots that went till her knee. (Much like Mercury's and Moon's, only the heels were taller) Her skin was a light tan, and if she wasn't as evil, and didn't wear that devilish grin, Sailor Moon could have almost sworn she was pretty.  
  
"I have come to destroy you Sailor Moon. Or should I say, Princess Serenity. You are one of the last descendents of the Moon Kingdom, the place in which I have vowed vengeance. First I will strip you of all that you hold dear, destroy this miserable planet, and then..." She smirked, and said in an amused voice. "I will destroy you limb by limb."  
  
She razed her hand, and smiled. "But first things first." A blast of negative energy pulsed out of her hand and within an instant Usagi's family was gone. To her it was slow motion. The blast slowly made its way from Canopus's hand, and her family. She could clearly here their cries, and she could undoubtedly see the blood. They were gone.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Suddenly she was ripped from her nightmare and the next thing she new, she was out of breath, and trembling within Mamoru's caring embrace.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	6. One more down and one to go

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part  
Chapter 6  
Butterfly  
  
  
"It's Ok Usa, it was just a dream. I'm here. Don't worry." Mamoru said, trying to sooth Usagi's frightened body. He gently kissed her, and she began to calm herself.  
  
"I-I had a terrible nightmare." She stuttered. "It was awful." The group gathered around her, and she began to tell them of her horrible nightmare.  
  
Meanwhile in the fire reading room, Rei sat. Diligently trying to find the next innocent before the Nega-verse could. "Oh great fire, please. Show us the face of the next innocence. Who is the Pure Heart Energy carrier? I summon the ancient powers from within! Who is the next victim?" The flames erupted, and a face slowly began to appear. Raye waited patiently for the   
fire to clarify its image. As the face was exposed, She gasped. "No, it-it can't be..." Weakened by the amount of energy used to read the sacred flame, she fainted with a thud.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In the next room, the noise was heard, and Usagi was the first to rush into the room accompanied by the others. The fire was blazing out of control. As Mamoru, Makoto, and Minako rushed to put it out, Usagi, quickly pulled Rei out of the smoke filled room. "Rei-chan, oh Rei-chan. Can you hear me? What happened? Are you all right? Please answer me."  
  
Her purple eyes fluttered opened much like a butterfly's wings as they glide upon the wind.(Author pun: Get it? Butterfly? Never mind. Right over your heads)(Stef: HEY!)  
  
"Usagi-chan, you-you must..."  
  
"Shhh. Rei-chan, you have to save your strength. You should lay down   
and..."  
  
Rei cut her off rather harshly. "No! The next pure heart energy carrier is in-in danger. We must-we must save him."  
  
"Yes!" Usagi replied. At this time, the others were beginning to sit around the two friends.  
  
"Do you know who the innocent is Rei-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
Rei looked up. "It's-It's...Shingo."  
  
All eyes were on Usagi. She sat for a moment; not fully processing what had been said. As she began to realize, tears formed at the edges of her crystalline blue eyes. Her brother was the next to have his life ripped from him, even before he had a chance to fully live it, in an attempt to save a traitorous witch. Anger now pulsed through her mind. First her friends, and now her family, were being killed. She began to suspect that her dream wasn't just a dream. The dream was a sign. They knew exactly who she was, and wanted her to know that her family was next.  
  
Usagi silently raised herself from the floor. She would not allow this to go on any further. This was ending now, before her family, her brother, Shingo could get hurt. "Minako!" Minako shot up. Usagi had never ever used her full name till now. It was always Mina-chan, or Minako-chan, but never Minako.  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I want you to stay with Rei. The rest of you!" she yelled as she exited the room, "come on!" The rest of the Senshi, and Mamoru, rushed out the door. Following their leader.  
  
Minako stood with her hands folded, and her eyes closed and said a silent prayer. "My dear friends, please make it in time. Not only for Shingo's sake, but for Usagi's as well. Her heart cannot bear the loss of another loved one. Be swift." She thought as she sat down and began   
attending to Raye.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(The Tsukino residence)  
  
"Nooooooooooo! DAD!" Kenji was thrown to the ground. His desperate attempt to save his only son had failed. With another swipe of the claw, Ikuko was disposed of as well. Sirius began to drain little Shingo. With all the strength in him, Kenji tried to get up, but couldn't. All he and his wife could do was watch their son, their only son being killed, with horror written all over their faces. Shingo was gasping for air.  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of breaking glass. Through the window jumped three super heroines and one (Author: tall, dark, handsome...) masculine hero. Sailor Jupiter ran with lighting speed, freeing Shingo from the youma's grasp, as the rest of the scout released their most powerful attacks.  
  
A moment before the energy fusion could hit, Sirius raised a hand and stopped the attack. He began to speak, "Here me now, sailor brats! You can't stop what's coming! No one can! Soon we will have the energy needed to free Canopus from the Despicable Queen's futile attempt to stoop her. Canopus will be more powerful than ever! I have what I needed. That boy will die, and his lost life will not be in vain, for his and all the other innocence demise will bring the greatest being who ever lived back to this world!" With that he disappeared.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon sat over her brother, as her family and friends gathered around. Ikuko was hysterically weeping in Kenji's arms, while Sailor Jupiter and Mercury were holding each other. Quietly sobbing. Tuxedo Kamen moved closer to Sailor Moon. "Shingo, wake up it's me. Odango atama. Please wake up." She detransformed herself in to her alter ego Usagi Tsukino. She ignored her parent's gasps and comments, and concentrated on her brother.  
  
Ikuko was the first to recovers from the detransformation of her daughter, and moved toward her son. "Honey? Come on Shingo. Wake up! PLEASE! Please wake up, for mommy." Shingo suddenly began to open his eyes.  
  
"Mom? I know I don't have too much time, s-so I just want to say that I-I love you. Please forgive me for-for all the bad things I've done?" Her eyes filled with tears that streaked down her face.  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about? You'll have plenty of time to (sob) tell me anything (sob) you want. And-and you were always such a good boy. I-I love you too."  
  
Shingo smiled up at his father. "Dad? You risked your life for me. You always helped me o-out." His breath was running shorter and shorter. "I will always love you."  
  
"I-I" He stuttered. "I will always love you to champ."  
  
Finally Shingo's gaze rested on his sisters weeping form. He looked at her through tear filled eyes. "Usagi...onee-sama?"  
  
She looked down at him, unsure of what to say. "Hai?"  
  
"I-I know what-what a pain I've been, and-and I just wanna say, that-that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the mean tricks I played, for-for all the things I've said that made you cry. I love you Usagi. You'll always be the best onee-san in the wo-world." Shingo let out one last breath, and died that very moment.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(Sirius is before Nova)  
  
"You have done well, Sirius. You will be greatly reworded for your efforts in collecting the pure heart energy. You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you my lord." Sirius bowed and left. Nova Took Shingo's life essence and reentered to dark room. He came to a cenotaph made in honor of Canopus. He reached out and took one of the golden crystals from the memorial. The energy in his other hand was immediately drained within the crystal. He placed the crystal back in its place with a Devilishly handsome smile.  
  
"Soon you will have your revenge on the people of the moon, my love. We will be reunited. Together, we will rule the entire universe. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(11:00PM The Cherry Hill Temple)  
  
The Tsukino family was gathered, along with the Senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru. They had been explaining each of their secret identities to the Tsukino's and the situation at hand. Rei, who had regained mostly all of her strength, and Ami had excused themselves to the fire reading room, where they could do their calculations, readings, and find the next innocent. With luck they could even find the portal to the Nega-verse where they could stop this threat head on.  
  
Till Rei and Ami could come up with anything, there was nothing anyone could do. The Tsukino's, Minako, and Makoto decided to get some rest, while Mamoru decided to talk Usagi into taking a walk. She needed to get her mind on other things until they had found what they needed. Everyone else agreed that it was a good idea as well.  
  
As they sat on their bench, in the park, Usagi gazed up at the stars. "They're beautiful. Like gleaming jewels, they sparkle against the night sky. It's ironic how the sailor soldier of the stars, the very protector of peace, and beauty can be the cause of such destruction and death."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, as Mamoru embraced her. "Oh Usa. It's ok. Go ahead and cry. I promise you that it will be ok... somehow."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(11:30PM The Cherry Hill Temple)  
  
"...On the count of five...four...three...two...one!" The fire flickered as it began to reveal the next innocence.  
  
"It-it can't be..." Ami cried. Just then Mako, and Mina walked in yawning and stretching.  
  
"Hey Minna! What can't be Ami?" She gasped as her gaze settled on the sacred flame. Mina fell to her knees. "W-Why?" Was all she could spit out.  
  
"We-we've got to move!" Cried Rei as she stood. "Poor Usa..." Said Mako as they hurried out of the temple, only stopping to tell Luna where they were going. The scout's called Usagi on the communicator.  
  
"Usagi here." She cried out anxiously.  
  
"Usagi," Ami said. "You've got to get to the arcade. We're going to meet you there." Usagi looked confused.  
  
"What? Why?" She cried.  
  
"Usagi The next innocent is..."  
  
********************************************************************** 


	7. Momma returns

Disclaimer: *sighs* yeah yeah yeah.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part  
Chapter 7  
Butterfly  
  
(11:30pm Tokyo Park)  
  
"Usagi the next innocent is..." The screen went blank. "Ami? Ami, are you there? Come in Ami. Who is the next innocent? Hello? Mamo-Chan?" Mamoru shrugged. "Maybe they ran into some interference, or there was a malfuncion. Come on." he said standing. "Lets go to the arcade and wait for them." Theran through the park, headed toward the crown game center. Their minds pondering silently what had happened to their friends, and also who the next pure heart energy carrier was going to be.  
  
************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Sailor Senshi was blasted back 20 feet. An evil cackle presided over them. "Ahahahaha! You puny wimps are no match for my power. Oh, It seems I have been rude haven't I. I've never formally introdused myself. Oh, please forgive me." He said in a mocking tone. "My name is Sirius. I have come by direct orders of Lord Nova. He wants each of you taken prisoner."   
  
Jupiter struggeld to stand. "I've had about all I can stand of this Sirius guy. Lets show him what being a Sailor Scout is all about!" Mars smirked as she weakly got up. "Yeah Jupiter. I agree. Hey Sirius, in case you didn't know, we're th dream team. Our orders are to take you and all your nega-trash buddies out!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"  
  
Their attacks didn't even faze Sirius. He smiled evily. "You're pitiful. I don't understand why Lord Nova wants you captured. You are certainley not a threat to our superior power. But, maybe he has good reason to want you girls." He said, intencly gazing into Sailor Jupiters eyes.   
  
She groaned. "Your discusting!" She yelled. He only smiled in reply, as he moved toward them. "I'm sure I'll be highly rewarded when I return with you." He said ans his eyes moved to Mars. "I wonder which one.." She didn't let him finish. Mars spit in his face.  
  
Noticing that Sirius was being distracted, Sailor Mercury and Venus sunk around behind him. Using her visor Mercury concluded, "I've found his weakest point. Aim you're attack directly below the center of his neck. He should be weakened enough for the rest of our powers to work if you can hit it."   
  
"Got it Mercury!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
Sirius grabbed Jupiters face in his hand. "You've got Spirit. I like that." With that he disappeared, leaving a bewildered Mars and a furious Jupiter. Suddenly a scream could be heard. "MARS! JUPITER! LOOK OUT!" As the looked up they could see th flash of light and energy comming toward them.  
  
"NNNNNNooooooooooooo!" Cried Venus.  
  
****************************************************  
  
(Midnight At The Crown Game Center)  
  
"They should of been here by now. Somethings wrong I can feel it." Usagi was pacing up and down the aisls os the arcade. "Where are they?" She almost screamed. It had been almost a half an hour since Ami called. Usagi was terrified. 'What if they were captured? What if one of them was the innocent? What if their hurt? What if what if...' Usagi couldn't even think  
of it. 'No they're ok. Maybe...maybe it was just a malfunction like Mamo-Chan said...and...and Ami stoped at her house so she....umm..so she could get the supplies to fix it...yeah, yeah that's what happened. They're just fine. Any minute now they're gonna come right throught that door.' Usagi stopped pacing and stared at the door hopefully.  
  
Mamoru watched his love pace, and stare at the arcade's enterance. 'It's not right. They would have been here by now. We've got to do something...but the question is what?' His eyes wondered around the room. He noticed the centeral control computer, which was disguised as a normal video game. 'maybe...' He thought.  
  
Usagi noticed movement behind her. She turned to find Mamoru activating Central control. She walked over and sat next to him. "What are you doing?" He glanced over at her.   
  
"Central control has got to have some sort of tracing device or somethig to help us find the scouts. NO!"   
  
"What?!!" she asked worrily.   
  
"There's a pasword needed to gain entery. The only one whowould know is Luna, come on we have to get her..."   
  
Usagi shook her head. "Mamo-Chan, Luna gave us each a password in case of emergences...it was Ami's idea."  
  
He stood up, and she took his seat. "Daughter of a gentle queen, soon ruler of all that's seen, Serenity wishes assistence now, by the power of the ginzuisho show me how." The screen began to glow.   
  
"Voice activated password correst. Welcome Princess. What are your orders?"   
  
"Please, locate Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury." The screen read (SEARCHING...). "The  
Sailor Soldiers are located at Tokyo square along with an unknown dark force.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Venus Kneeld against a tree. "Man, nothing stops this thing."   
  
Mercury groaned as she forced herself back up to her knees. "But....uhhhh....there has to be a......way...."   
  
Sirius was lurking about them. Satisfied with the work he'd done. 'I will be greatly rewarded when I return to master Nova.' He thought. Sirius looked around at the destuction that lay before him. Sailor Jupiter wasn't moving. She lie face down in a puddle of her own blood. She had taken most of Venus's ayyack. Right before the blast hit, she pushed Mars behind her. Mars lay beside her. Her leg was seriously injured and she was holding her arm. She sat protectively next to Jupiter.   
  
"Now it's time for you Sailor Brats to say goodbye to this misreable planet, because you'll never see it again. Ahahaha!"  
  
A rose smashed into the ground before Mercury and Venus. A voice suddenly caught his ear. "Wanna make a bet on that slime ball?"   
  
Looking around, Sirius yelled, "Who said that? Show youselves!" On top of a tree branch two figures leened against eachother.   
  
"I am The Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier, the Champion and Defender of Love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen spoke up. "And I am Tuxedo Kamen. The Defender of all that is good." Sailor Moon continued her speach. "We will no allow you to hurt anyone else. Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"   
  
Sirius smirked. "Well, well, well. I was wondering if you were going to show. Allow me to introduce myself as I did your friends. I am Sirius, I have been sent by Lord Nova to capture   
these four warriors. Stay out of this moon child. You will get yours soon enough. And as for you cape boy..." Sirius rased his hand. Tuxedo Kamen's body floated in the air, following Sirius's every movement. With one last smile, Sirius sent Tuxedo Kamen filling into the nearest wall.   
"Nooooo!" Yelled Sailor Moon as she rushed to his side. While she was distracted, Sirius  
lifted the four Sailor Gardians, and transported them to his dungeon, and then dissapeared.  
  
"Come back..." Yelled Sailor moon as she stumbled to the place her friends had just been. She fell to her knees in tears at the sight oh her friends blood smeared over everything. Something blue caught her eye. She looked down to her left, and found Mercury's mini computer, dried blood on it's edge. She picked it up and despretly tried to get the blood off it. But it wouldn't budge. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but it wouldn't move. Tuxedo Kamen wearily walked over to her and knelt by her side.   
  
"Usa..."   
  
"It won't come off Mamo-Chan! Why won't it come off!??!" She struggled with it. He  
placed a hand on her shoulder. She stood up, brushing it off. "No.." She  
whispered. "Come Back! I said COME BACK!"  
  
"I know what you're after! COME AND GET ME NOVA! HAVE YOUR REVENGE! Please, just leave them out of it." Tuxedo Kamen stood by her.   
  
"Sailor Moon it will be alright. I promise. Let's just go find Luna and Artemis and then  
we can..."   
  
"NO! Don't you see? It will never be alright! Molly's gone, Motoki's gone, Shingo's gone, and now my friends, Mina-Chan, Ami-Chan, Mako-Chan, Raye-Chan. Their gone too. It's all my falt. I can't do this anymore!" She screamed as she through down her locket, Smashing it and instantly detransforming herself. "I give up! I can't fight anymore. Come on! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET ME!" She fell to her knees once more.  
  
The locket was shatered, and it's peices spread about. The Ginzuisho, rolled apon the ground until it was beside Usagi's weeping form. It began to glow. She looked down at it questionaly. She carefull placed the crystal in her hands, staring at it intencely. It began to glow even brighter. Both Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen had to shield their eyes from its light. The hot white light of the Ginzuisho engulfed their bodies and they dissapeared.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sirius knelt before the almightly Lord Nova. They were both watching the scene. "I don't like this." Said Nova. "I believe the Queen will interfere in our plans. You must be ready Sirius. You must destroy the moon child now!"  
  
Sirius looked up unsure of what was wrong. "Lord Nova, I thought the Queen was dead, and I don't think it is wise to have me kill the child. Canopus will soon return and she will want the pleasure of the kill for herself." Nova's eyes filled with rage. He blasted Sirius against a wall.   
  
"You are not required to think! I say I want that Moon Child DEAD! UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER  
QUESTION MY ORDERS!"  
  
Sirius left not speaking another word except for, "Yes Lord Nova." Nova Turned back to the mirror. 'I cannot allow the moon brat to ruin my plans. I will be reunited with Canopus. And we will destroy this world. Our Daughters life will not have been in vain.'  
  
************************************************************  
  
When the light finally died down, no longer were Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen standing in Tokyo square. Now, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were standing in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. (the same place where Queen Serenity first appeared to the scouts) "Prince Endymion, My dear Serenity. I am so glad to see you once more. I only wish there were better circumstances  
to our meeting." They turned around to fing Queen Serenity, beauty ratiated from her like the light of the moon shining brightly on the night sky.  
  
  
"Q-Queen Serenity?" Exclaimed the Princess.   
  
"Yes my dearest. As I said before, I am in you mind, and always will be. I will always come forth to guide you when you are in need. My power is limited, but a gift I give to you. It should give you enough power to stop Nova and his forces." The Queen placed a solid Gold Neclace and a pure red rose in her daughters hands. "But there is something else I must first show you. Visons of the past began to reveal themselves before their eyes. Above them the voice of the Queen spoke.  
  
"I'm sure Luna told you of the Battle between Canopus and myself, and the ledgend of the dark spirit, but there is a side to the story that you must know. During the time that Canopus was banashed, she and Nova had a child. They had planned to use this child to fufill there revenge if they failed. This child's name was Beryl. Yes, Queen Beryl of the Nega Forces was Canopus's daughter. Canopus vowed vengeance on my kingdom at any cost. She promised to fill the Moon Kingdom with distruction Hatered and Death. Beryl grew knowing nothing but hatered, vengeance, jealousy, and cruelty. They trained her from birth to hate everything. She was abused and never experienced love, or friendship, only pain and death. When I defeated Canopus, and banashed her forces, they made a trajic mistake. Beryl was left behind. She was only a child at the time. The people of Saturn took her in, having no Princess of their own, they decided to teach her. To make her understand loyalty, trust, love, friendship. Everything a child should grow to know and understand. As she grew, she became a respected young Princess. She became espiecially close with the rulers of the Earth. They introduced her to you Endymion. But you were still young, and not interested in love at the time. That is untill you met Serenity. Beryl became extremly jealous of your affection for her."  
  
Endymion interrupted. "Excuse me Queen Serenity? But how come I don't remember ever meeting Beryl berfore her attacks on the earth?" The Queen sighed.   
  
"When your memories were erased by the power of the Ginzisho, the only one's restored to you were the one's needed at the time. I want you to live happy lives. Forget your dark pasts and only look to the future."  
  
"It is believed that Nova returned to Beryl in a dream. He reminded her of her people's banishment. Her obligations to them as their Princess. He presuaded her to rebel. He convinced her that Serenity was stealing everthing she holded dear. Mainly Endymion, and told her that I had done the same to her mother. He warned her that all people from the moon were traitors. She began to fight with the peolpe of the moon. The entire war with Queen Beryl and the nega-forces was actually started years before her time. But both wars were caused because of the same emotion petty jealousy."The Queen embraced the Princess. "Use your gifts wisely. I will always be with you."  
  
********************************************************** 


	8. the last innocent

Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't own anything.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Love will Never Part  
Chapter 8  
Butterfly  
  
(A dark and gloomy cell deep inside Nova's castle)  
  
Makoto slowly stirred. As she looked around, she realized where she was. As she tried to stand, she only fell back to her knees. Unable to move, because of injuries, she called out to her friends whom were scattered around the dungeon. "Hey you guys! Get up! Come On!!" One by one, they began to rise.  
  
"Hey, anyone get the license plate number of that bus?" Joked Minako.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Raye. "I can't remember what happened."  
  
"Well," replied Ami. "We were fighting off Sirius. He injured us one by one for the most part."  
  
"Then Usagi-chan And Mamoru-Sama appeared" cried Minako. "I know all that, but how did we end up here?" She looked around. No one knew the answer to this question.  
  
"All I know is, we gotta get outta here. Sirius is probably on the move. He must be after the next innocent, if he hasn't gotten to her already. We have to find a way to get to Usagi and Mamoru, or at least tell them." Makoto said angrily.  
  
Suddenly they hear footsteps moving through the hall beyond the door of their cell. And a dark voice echoed throughout the room. "I'm sorry, but you won't be warning any one of anything. You are my prisoners ladies. Whether you like it or not." He laughed.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" asked Raye.  
  
"Well, I am Lord Nova." The Senshi gasped. Nova only chuckled. "I have captured you because I will not allow anyone to interfere with my plans. You girls are standing in the way. You needed to be ... removed." He said with a casual smile.  
  
Ami looked confused. Looking into his eyes she asked, "Then why capture us? General Sirius had us in the palm of his hand, we were no match for..."  
  
Makoto covered her mouth. "What are you trying to do? Put ideas in his head??!!" she whispered.  
  
Nova only smiled. "Oh don't worry dear Princess Mercury, you will have yours soon enough. OH! I'm sorry," He mused at the sound of the Senshi gasping. "You weren't aware that I knew who you were? That's right sailor saps. I've known who each and every one of you were for a long, long time. Makoto, Raye, Minako, and Ami. Also known as the Sailor Senshi." He laughed.   
  
"Each princess of their own respective planet. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to more important matters. Like preparing for the destruction of your universe and the death of Princess Serenity. So long."  
  
"NO! Wait!" They yelled as Lord Nova disappeared. A frustrated Makoto thrust her fist into the ground. "We've got to do something!"  
  
"I know Mako-Chan. We've got to transform. Let's Go Sailor Scouts!" Yelled Minako.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"What???" They yelled in unison, for nothing happened. The sailor scouts could not transform.   
  
"NO!!!" Yelled Raye, her temper was getting the best of her. "We can't just sit here. We need to help!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(The Cherry Hill Temple)  
  
  
"Luna!!" Cried Usagi and she and Mamoru raced up the temple steps.  
  
"Luna! Artemis!!! Where are you!!!!"  
  
"What is it Usagi?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Di....did .....Ami-Chan tell......you who.......who the next innocent is?" Inquired an out of breath Usagi.  
  
"Yes, didn't she tell you? Where are the others?" Luna was getting a little worried at the look on her face.  
  
"Captured by Sirius. We need to know now Luna, there's no time to waste."   
  
"Tomoe Hotaru. The next innocent is Sailor Saturn"  
  
"What???!!" Cried Mamoru and Usagi in unison.  
  
"Then there is no time to waist we need to find Hotaru, Michiru, and Hakura. But how do we do it?"  
  
"Why don't you contact Setsuna? Maybe she will be willing to help us."   
  
"Right Mamo-chan."  
  
Usagi held up the necklace she had received from her mother, Queen Serenity. The Silver Crystal was attached to the long golden necklace. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the time gate. In a flash of light, Usagi, Mamoru and her two guardian cats, were transported to the gate of time.  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time. Tell me who you are and why you've come or face my wrath."  
  
They ran towards her. "Setsuna? We are in desperate need of your help. There is not time to explain, (Author note: not that I think she would need it, I mean she sees the future and stuff....right?.....oh......never mind ^_^U) we need you to open a gate that will transport Hakura, Michiru, and Hotaru with us back to the temple. Can you do it?"  
  
Sailor Pluto's face held an expression all to familiar to them. "I'm sorry   
your majesty. You know I cannot interfere in the path of destiny. Please do not do this to me. My heart can no longer carry the burden." Usagi locked eyes with Setsuna. The guardian's eyes were filled with sorrow, and deep caring.   
  
"I have no choice then. Sailor Pluto!" Commanded Usagi in a voice which made even Mamoru jump. "As leader of the Sailor Senshi, Princess of the kingdom of the moon, and heir to the future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo and the hole Earth, I command you to bring them here...NOW!" Pluto's voice shook. Never had Usagi spoken to her in such a way.  
  
"A-as you wish, your majesty." Pluto began to open the portal.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(a hotel room in northern Germany)  
  
Michiru, Hakura, and Hotaru were in their hotel room, preparing for the next concert. *knock knock knock*  
  
"Michiru-chan! Open up! It's time to go!!" Yelled a very annoyed Hakura.   
  
From inside her room Michiru yelled in reply, "I'm almost ready Hakura-chan. Why don't you go check on Hotaru-chan. See if she's ready."  
  
Hakura let out a huge sigh, as she made her way to Hotaru's room. She razed her hand to knock, but before she could there was a crash. It sounded as though someone had just broken a window. She quickly opened the door. The sight before her, enraged Hakura.  
  
Little Hotaru was being held up by her neck, while a human-like youma drained her strength. She stood in shock, until Michiru ran in, gasping. Broken from her trance, she saw Sirius wasn't facing her at the time, so she ran full speed toward the creature, knocking it off it's feet. Grabbing Hotaru's limp body, Michiru and Hakura transformed, and fled out of the broken window.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
Sirius followed in hot pursuit. The two Senshi now stood face to face with Sirius, his face wearing a hideously evil grin. Suddenly, the earth trembled beneath their feet. The Senshi struggled to stay standing, while Sirius fell to his knees. Directly in front of Uranus, Neptune and Hotaru appeared a portal of some kind. For the moment, Sirius was blinded by a bright purple light, while two pairs of arms pulled The Senshi and little Hotaru into the portal.  
  
Looking around, Uranus and Neptune saw nothing but fog, until the felt a presence behind them. Looking more closely the five-forms seemed to be moving toward them. Reading themselves for anything, they stood, unafraid. The shadowy figures stopped and a kind voice resided over them. A familiar voice.  
  
"Please. Don't be afraid of us. We are your friends." With a wave of a hand, the fog disappeared. Now before them stood, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, Artemis, and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Why have you brought us here?? What's going on?" Yelled Uranus.  
  
In a quite, calm, reassuring voice, Neptune stated, "Uranus, calm down. They are our friends. Let's listen to what they have to say."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(Nova's castle)  
  
Sirius slowly walked toward Nova's throne. His mind pondering what to say. Nova's lips curled in to a smile. "Ah, Sirius. My loyal general. Let me have the fourth innocent's pure heart energy. We will begin preparations for the coming of our Queen."  
  
Sirius looked downward and whispered, "I-I don't have it..." Slowly rising to his feet, Nova glared down at Sirius's kneeling form.  
  
Lowering his voice he sternly said, "What....Did....You...Say?" Sirius stuttered, his body trembling with fear.  
  
"I-I ......said I didn't get the energy of the fourth innocent. But-I can explain..."  
  
"NO! NO MORE EXPLAINING! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"  
  
"But Master? Please....there ...there were more Sailor Senshi...t-they."   
  
"I DON'T CARE!! YOU ARE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A GENERAL! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!"  
  
"Master please. Have mercy. I Beg of you!"  
  
"SILENCE INSOLENT FOOL! I SENTENCE YOU TO THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT! I SENTENCE YOU TO ETERNAL SLEEP!"  
  
"Noo!" Nova raced his hand, and looked in Sirius's eyes. Making sure the last thing Sirius saw was the red flowing anger held within them.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(Nova's dungeon)  
  
"Whoa! Did you guys hear that??" Asked Minako.  
  
"Yea! Boy! That Nova guy sure does have a set of lungs on him." Joked Makoto. The others giggled. They enjoyed the laugh. It was the last that they'd probably have in a while.  
  
"Back to business." Said Raye. "So Ami will our plan work?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "I believe so. If my calculations are correct, then it should work. But it will only work for one of us. If only I still had my mini computer. Then I would know for sure." She held her head in her hands. She had a headache.  
  
Makoto put a hand on her shoulder. "It will work Ami-Chan. Don't worry it  
will. It has to. Why don't you rest a little. You've been working on this plan for hours."   
  
Ami smiled up to her friend. "Thanks Mako-Chan. Thanks a lot."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(Nova's Throne room)  
  
"Glycoliums!!!" Bellowed Nova. A group of four female youmas appeared before him.  
  
"You called master?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius has failed miserably. You must go and retrieve the final pure heart energy from the last innocent. There isn't much time left. We only have eight hours until the time is at hand. Now go, and do not fail me!"  
  
"Yes, master!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(The time gate)  
  
"And that's why we brought you here."   
  
Uranus clutched Hotaru close to her. "We've got to keep her safe, no matter what the cost. We also have to find a way to get to Nova'scastle in the dark dimension. Who knows what they have already done to the others." A single tear fell from Moon's eyes, but she wiped it away before anyone could see it. She had to be strong. For everyone's sake. For the universes sake.  
  
**** 


	9. In the clutches of doom

Disclaimers- I don't own sailor moon. But I do own the main plot, and all the subplots!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part   
Chapter 9  
Butterfly  
  
(The Gate Of Time)  
  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. "What...what happened?" Sailor Neptune held her close.   
"Don't worry Hotaru, everything will be all right. We must travel back to Tokyo with Sailor Moon. There are a few problems that they need our help with."   
  
Sitting up Hotaru smiled. "Sailor Moon?"   
  
Hotaru then heard a gentle voice, and a familiar smile appeared before her. "Hey there Hotaru-Chan. You ok?"   
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Yes, I am thanks. But what in the world happened?"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen stepped up from the shadows, along with Luna, Artemis, and Pluto. "We'll explain everything as soon as we get back to Tokyo." He said.   
  
Pluto shook her head in understanding. "I hope you are successful in your mission your highnesses. Be careful, and watch over Hotaru-Chan." Pluto said with a smile. She quickly turned away, and opened the portal back to Tokyo. One by one, each warrior stepped through the portal.   
  
The last person left was Sailor Moon. She turned back to the solitary soldier and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sailor Pluto, Setunsa-chan. Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry I commanded you like that back there.....I..."  
  
"sshhh" Pluto silenced the young warrior. "There is no need to apologize princess. It is your duty to protect your loved ones. I understand." Sailor Moon Turned and smiled. "Thank you my friend."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(Tokyo Park)  
  
The warriors had fallen into a very familiar area. They were now in Tokyo Park. Tuxedo Kamen looked around frantically. "Where Is Usa??" He asked worriedly. Thunder crashed and the ground began to quiver, as if the ground itself was shaking with fear from the arriving storm. Rain began to drizzle down upon them.   
  
Artemis yelled above the storm, "What in the World is going on here??!!"   
  
Uranus replied, "I don't know, But I don't like it one bit! Hotaru! Transform!!"   
  
"All right!" Cried Hotaru. "Saturn Power!"  
  
A flash of lighting crashed upon the ground directly in front of the warriors. Upon opening their eyes, they noticed the outline of what appeared to be four females standing in the spot in which the lightning had stricken. Their laughter seemed to echo above the loud crashing of the thunder. Uranus called out to them, and in a venomous voice proclaimed, "We are the Sailor Soldiers, Uranus!"   
  
Neptune and Saturn continued, "Neptune and Saturn!"   
  
Together the called out, "We are the champions of justice! We...."   
  
The laughter of the yoma forms only grew louder. Finally one began to speak up. "Put a sock in it sailor soldiers. We know who you are! We know all about you. That tired old speech is beginning to bore us. I suggest you listen and listen well. We are Glycoliums!!! We are the top generals in the army of The Great Lord Nova! You may have thought you had a rough time with Sirius. But believe me, Sirius' power was nothing in comparison to ours. I suggest you make the right decision.... hand over the innocent and you will be spared!!!!"  
  
Neptune lashed out at the Glycoliums, her voice was filled with love and the care she had for little Hotaru. "We will never let you have her, or our princess! You girls don't know a thing about us. We are more powerful then any enemy! We have something on our side that you will never have!"   
  
The leading Glycolium walked up into the light and said in a scoffing voice, "Oh yeah? And what, might that be?"  
  
A voice rang from above the treetops. "Hey Glycoliums! Need a clue? Well, Here it comes right at you!" In a flash of blonde, red, pink, and blue, some form came down from a nearby tree and knocked the leading Glycolium off her feet. Standing triumphantly, Sailor Moon cried out, "We have love on our side! A force much stronger then anything you can through at us! We WILL be the winners of this battle! You cannot destroy us, or even hope to stop the restoring of peace!" The angered Yoma stood up slowly. Her eyes glowed a hellish red, and she growled fiercely.   
  
"So," She said mockingly. "The all mighty princess has decided to grace us with her presence after all. I've got news for you, you blonde airheaded bimbo, we don't care what you have on your side! Orders are orders, and we have been ordered to capture that child!! And I've decided that it would be even better if we bring you back with us!" Suddenly, the three yoma who stood in the back began to change. Their hair formed roplike tentacles and shot out at Sailor Moon and Saturn. Everything happened in slow motion. The roplike hair strands rapped around their bodies, trapping them. The others didn't even had a chance to react. The three yomas disappeared along with their pray, leaving behind the bewildered warriors, and one hysterical yoma  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(The dungeon in Nova's castle)  
  
  
Mako was extremely frustrated. She felt like punching the wall. But she knew that Ami was putting all she could into working out their plan. Now that Nova had slaughtered Sirius, the sailors were left unguarded. Nova felt that weak beings such themselves, didn't need to be watched further. Was that ever a large mistake on his part.   
  
Raye sat in the corner by herself. Finally, having about as much silence as she could take, she stood up and called the others attention. "I think I should go."   
  
Minako walked up to her. "But Raye-chan, we don't even know where she is. She could be anywhere right about know. We don't even know if we have the power to do this. We are still incredibly weak." Ami nodded.   
  
"Nova may have left us unguarded, but he sure did know how to keep us here. There is some force in this room which unable us to transform, and keeps us very weak. We have been resisting this force since we first arrived here, I'm surprised that you are even able to stand you two."   
  
Minako smiled. "We're stronger then that Ami-Chan. We're the sailor scouts. We can get through anything."   
  
"That's right!" cheered Mako. "We wont be stopped by anyone! That's why I say that we go for it! We aren't getting anywhere sitting around in this cell, that's for sure! We need to help Usagi! I say let Raye-Chan go."   
  
Ami still looked unsure, as did Minako. But after a few more minuets of persuading by Mako and Raye, they agreed.  
  
The scouts sat in a circle. Taking each others hands they prepared themselves for the amount of energy they were about to lose. Raye placed one of her Mayoke in the center of their circle. 'boy I hope this works. We aren't transformed, we may just be fooling ourselves here. Sailor Moon, wherever you are, please. Lend us your strength.' Prayed Ami.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(Nova's throne room)  
  
Nova sat contemplating his next move against the moon princess. A familiar form began to appear. The three Glycolium appeared with the captured sailor scouts. Nova smiled. Walking up to the Glycoliums he said, "My finest warriors, I knew I could count on you, But where is Shakaku?"   
Okibi stepped forward, "She has stayed behind to take care of the others, but as soon as we take care of these two for you, we are to report back to help her at once."   
  
"Very good" Said Nova as he looked over the two unconscious sailors. You may leave them here with me. He said as he walked toward Sailor Saturn. "As you wish" They said, before disappearing just as they had arrived.   
  
"Now," Said Nova, "to more important matters." He picked up the smallest sailor scout. Her tiny body trembled under his cold uncaring touch. Her grabbed her throat and slowly began to gather her energy, laughing all the while.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
(back at Tokyo Park)  
  
Tuxedo mask was in head to head combat with Shakaku. He lashed out with his cane and bombarded her with roses, but she just came back each time with her Fire wings. She hold the power of controlling fire, along with her sisters, the other Glycoliums. Her sister Okibi controls the Fire storm blaze, Kaenhoushaki,the Flaming Thrower, and finally Enshoku, the scarlet flames viper. Together they are a deadly force. But even alone, the can be powerful opponents. Tuxedo Kamen had his hands full with Shakaku, when the other Glycoliums arrived.  
  
Uranus and Neptune sprung into action taking on one each, while Okibi took on Tuxedo Kamen along with Shakau. Luna and Artemis looked on, unaware of what to do. The watched as the warriors of justice were slowly being beaten. The power of the Super Senshi alone with Tuxedo Kamen's new found powers were still no match fore these four warriors. They were out numbered and fading fast. Unknown to them, this battle was being watched closely by a few friends.  
  
"I think that they need your help." She said with a smile.   
  
"I know this, but you of all people should know, that it isn't my place to help them in their battles. I must stay here." She replied sorrowfully.   
  
"Do not fret my dear friend. Go! I will stay in your place. I command you to go, and help them in their battle. For if you don't, all will most certainly be lost."   
  
"As you wish" The familiar figure disappeared into the fog and began her journey to save her friends. 


	10. The end draws near

Disclaimer-don't own sailor moon or any of the related characters.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part  
Chapter 10  
Butterfly  
  
(Nova's throne room)  
  
Nova was enjoying the feeling of sucking the life from the young girl. Sailor Saturn struggled with all her might, but to no avail. Her life was flashing before her eyes. Memories of friendships and battles flew through her mind. A tear fell from her eye as she gazed upon Nova's face.   
  
His eyes were filled with anger, hate, and emotions she could not understand. He had a destructive spirit, but deep inside him she sensed a familiar emotion. One unexpected. Could it be....love? Was this man even capable of loving someone other then himself? Saturn gasped as the last ounce of strength she posed was ripped from her body. She fell limp in his arms.  
  
With a slight moan Sailor moon sat up. Gazing around the unrecognizable room, her heart stopped. She watched Nova throw Saturn's small frame to the ground carelessly, like a doll a child has outgrown. Tears of rage filled her eyes. She couldn't keep her emotions in any longer. Her   
heart had shattered. She could no longer feel any emotions except for the hate   
that was now aroused within her. She stood and yelled outward, "STOP RIGHT THERE!! I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!! HOW COULD YOU CARELESSLY DESTROY A LIFE WHICH HAS MERELY BEGUN??!!!! SHE WAS JUST A CHILD! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HATEFUL, AND DESPISING THING??!!" Nova turned around. He smiled in satisfaction at the pain, suffering and fear he had caused her.   
"Easily. The same way your mother did to my love Canopus! And you did to my daughter Beryl!"  
  
"I am warning you Nova! Release the stolen energy! Give these innocent people back their lives! Or else you will soon be joining your daughter in the next life!" Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears that would not stop. Her voice was shaky, though still threatening. A force glowed within her. Her love for those who had passed, along with the hate she had for this man, gave her strength to fight. Nova turned from her and began to walk away. He stopped in front of the door in the back of the room, clutching the energy closely to him. In side the room was the tall body length mirror, surrounded by a dark moat of water. Sailor Moon called out to him, but he simply ignored her threats. As he concentrated, the image of her friends, the captured sailors appeared. Sailor moon stared in shock. Her friends were still alive. She was so glad, but at the same time afraid. What was Nova planning on doing to them? Why did he keep them alive? Why was he showing this image to her? Were they really in fact alive? Was all this merely a facade?  
  
"I would keep your mouth shut if you want your friends to stay alive. I could easily kill them with a simple snap of my finger. I control every attribute of this room." Sailor Moon said nothing. She only watched her friends, and prayed that they would stay safe.   
  
"Now," he continued. "Sailor moon, or may I call you Serenity, let's see..." His had release a dark force that consumed her body. The dark flames surrounded ever inch of her frame,  
engulfing her. Transforming her from sailor moon into Princess Serenity. Her white gown replaced the warrior uniform. Her tiara, replaced by the symbol of her past. The fallen kingdom which she cherished and deeply missed. The moon kingdom of 1,000 years past. Her elegance and innocence restored, and yet the flame of hatred still burned within her soul. She gazed down at her wrists. They had been binded.  
  
"Are you afraid of me Nova? So afraid that you must bind my arms in these shingles? These will not prevent me from destroying you! You beast!" Nova turned back to the mirror with a smile.   
"The end is coming dear princess. One more event is needed before I can call the angel of darkness, my sweet Canopus, back to this world. I must tear your heart from your body! I must destroy the one thing you treasure most! I will destroy your love! I will do what your mother did to me! In the place of Canopus, the power of another must be placed within the Gypsum Crystal to fully restore it's power! You will be the one! You will live for eternity inside the shell! Knowing you couldn't save your universe, you friends, family, or...."   
  
In the mirror, a picture of Tuxedo Kamen, battling Okibi and Shakau. ".. you're one true  
love."   
  
Serenity fell to her knees. "No! You wont! I wont let you!"   
  
Nova smiled, "And please, tell me. Just how will you stop me? You see, not only have I taken you sailor fuku off and replaced your royal gown, but..." He razed his hand to reveal the locket witch contained the Ginzuishou. Serenity gasped. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes tightly. 'This is not happening. This is not happening. You're dreaming Usagi! Now wake up! Oh God! I've got to get the crystal back! But he's so powerful..... Oh Mamoru. I need you. Where are you? Why can't I sense you?' Tears fell from her eyes once more.  
  
"Poor Serenity. You see, I will not only destroy your wonderful Mamoru, but I will make him believe the one who did it was none other then the woman he loves....you. She looked up at Nova questioningly. He merely turned back to the image of Tuxedo Kamen. "I have corrupted your link. I will use this to my advantage!"   
  
"WHAT?!!" She cried out. 'That would explain why we can no longer react with one another as we normally would. We can't sense each others feelings, or thoughts. Oh no, Mamo-chan!'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
(Tokyo Park)  
  
"Give up now human! You'll never win! We wont let you defeat us, you pitiful excuse for a warrior!" Okibi lashed out a Mamoru with her supernatural powers. Shakau Continued her assault form another angle. Mamoru was hit dead on in the arm.   
  
Falling to one knee, he held on to his arm tightly. "I will never give in! I will fight to save her! To save all of them! We WILL win this fight!" Uranus was gaining ground in her battle with Kaenhoushaki, And Neptune was overpowering the youngest Glycolium, Enshoku. Things were beginning to look better as the Glycolium departed from their respective battle points to regroup, as did the remaining Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"We will defeat you and save this universe and all its inhabiting people from Nova's evil re......." Tuxedo mask trailed off as a voice sounded from inside his head. It was his only love's soft, gentle voice. She spoke to him in a loving way. The way only her kind hearted soul could. 'Tuxedo Kamen, Mamo-chan. It's me, Usagi. My love, you have to help us!' Tuxedo Kamen spoke back with sincerity. He could sense her fear and knew she needed to be comforted. 'Usa, what must I do? Where are you?'   
  
'I'm at Nova's castle, along with the other sailor soldiers. You must save us! Hurry! Please!'   
  
'How do I get there? Tell me where to go! I promise I'll save you Usa, don't be frightened.'   
  
'I will use my strength. I will use the Ginzuishou to open a portal, so that you and the others may come to our aid.'  
  
A white portal shimmered brightly throughout the darkness. The Thunder crashed above them as in opened. Tuxedo Mask turned to the others  
  
"Lets go! We must Save they others!" Uranus looked skeptically at the portal.  
  
"What if it's a trap, I mean a portal just doesn't pop out of know where and take us directly to our captured friends. Seems highly suspicious to me!"  
  
"Usagi contacted me through our link! She's opened the portal with the power of the Ginzuishou. Besides, we don't have a choice! It's the only way we can get the others!"   
  
Luna and Artemis ran up to them. "He's right!" Yelled Artemis. "This is the only chance we've got! We have to take it or else we wont get to the others in time!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Nova's castle)  
  
"You monster... HOW COULD YOU BE THIS CRUEL?!!" Nova grabbed Usagi by the neck and raised her to meet his eyes. Ignoring her pleas and insults, he dragged her back to the throne room.   
"Everything is set. Canopus will be release onto this world once more! All is ready. The time is drawing near!" Throwing Serenity onto the throne, he stood in front of her, glaring down at her. "You will stay here. YOU WILL STAY SILENT, AND YOU WILL NOT MOVE!"  
  
Laughing he held the Ginzuishou out in his hand. It began to glow. "Using the negative powers I have gained in my lifetime from the awesome power of the Gypsum, and combining it with our Crystal, I will have the power of using the Ginzuishou! I will not need to be of the olden Kingdom to seize control of it!"  
  
The mighty power of the Ginzuishou was released upon Serenity. A forcefield was created around her body. She was unable to move. "Now," said Nova. "For that voice of yours. Dark powers of the stars. Come to my biding so that your mistress may be set free!" A shimmering ball of light was released from his hand. It entered into her throat. A burning sensation engulfed her. She wanted to scream out in pain, but was unable to make a sound.  
  
As a portal began to open in front of them, Nova stood beside Serenity. Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Luna, and Artemis stepped through. Tuxedo Kamen called out in shock, "Princess Serenity??!! What's going on??!!"   
  
"You are to be sacrificed for a cause far greater then your understanding!" Cried Nova. "Glycoliums!!!!!" The four warriors appeared, grabbing on to Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Luna and Artemis.   
  
"We do as you command master." They said before disappearing along with The Guardian cats and the sailor soldiers. Tuxedo Mask cried out, "NO!! Uranus! Neptune! Nova!! Let them go!" He turned to look at Serenity. Her eyes were hidden in the shadows. He couldn't understand why she just sat there, with no emotion. Had she turned on them? Had his only love betrayed him? Would he  
ever be able to get her back? His doubts grew even more as Nova sat on the arm rest and leaned back next to Serenity. (Think wicked lady and Prince Diamond only other way around)  
  
'Mamo-chan, I know you are doubting me. I see it in your eyes. I wish I could do something. Show you that I still love you, perhaps more then ever. I have not betrayed you. I would never even think of it!'   
  
Nova began to speak, "So the dashing hero has come to save his princess from the evil   
which threatens their future. How cliche. How about we add some excitement, eh Princess?" Tuxedo Kamen was surrounded by a wall of negative energy. His eyes never left the face of his beloved though. Her hidden face, he watched for any emotion, anything at all. He could no longer sense what she felt. 'Could she be.........blocking our link?'  
  
Pain......... That is what Tuxedo Kamen began to feel. The energy wall began to close him in. He looked at her face again, being surprised at what he found there. A smile had formed on her lips. She was smiling at the pain that Nova was causing him! He fell to his knees before Serenity, crying out in more pain then he had ever experienced before, and yet he wasn't sure  
where the pain was worse. The pain from Nova's wrath, or the pain of being betrayed by Usagi......  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(The dungeon)  
  
"All is ready. Cross your fingers." Ami quietly said. Each of their auras began to flare out around them. Their Planetary Symbols on their foreheads also began to glow brightly. Their hearts went out to their leader, and their minds concentrated on their task. They would reach her in time, they would not fail, or they would give their lives trying. 


	11. Freedom!!

Disclamers- I don't own anything.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Love Will Never Part  
Chapter 11  
Butterfly  
  
(Nova's Castle)  
  
The pain of his body combined with that of his tortured soul made mamoru cry out. His screams peirced the heart of his only love. Serenity, being forced to watch this horrid seen, began to blame herself. 'This is all my fault! Oh Mamo-chan, I'm going to loose you too to this monster. I never should have let this happen! I'm not strongh enough! I've let everyone down again! How could I have let this happen?! I'm sorry my love, my friends, all of you innocent victims of the circumstances. Mother, guide me, tell me what to do...'  
  
A flash of light brightened the entire room. A portal opened before them, and through it a voice yelled out.... "DEAD SCREAM!!!!!" The attack hit Nova, knocking him off his feet and the crystal from his hands. Sailor Pluto emerged from the bright light of the portal. Serenity quickly realized that she was free of Nova's spell now that the Ginzuishou was knocked out of his hand. Being sure to grab the Ginzuishou, Serenity ran to the side of her fallen love. Tears raced down her cheeks as she realized how badly he had been hurt. Gentle rolling him over to his back she lightly began to shake his shoulder.   
  
"Tuxedo kamen? Tuxedo??? Mamo-chan, oh my love, please forgive me. I should have been able to stop him from hurting you! I promised to protect you always, but I'm not strongh enough. Oh please, open your eyes, I can't loose you my love. Please, don't leave me!" The tears were now   
uncontrollable as tuxedo lay lifelessly in her arms. She pulled his body closer as she closed her eyes and the sobs raked her body. "DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! I CAN'T DO THIS WITH OUT YOU! MAMO-CHAN!" Sailor pluto looked on solomly. She let a few tears fall as well as she watch her princess's heart break.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Nova's dungeon)  
  
The fustrated scouts finally gave in. It was a usless effort unless they were all transformed, they new it from the start. Sitting back against the wall of their cell, the scouts wondered what they should do. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard walking toward their cell. Mako causiously walked over to the bars and peered into the hallway.   
  
"You guys! It's Uranus and Neptune!" The rest of the senshi ran to where she was   
standing.   
  
"Let us go! If I had my arms free...... GGrrrrrrr AAAHHH! Watch it!" Uranus yelled as she struggled to get out of the grasp of the Glycoliums. "What are you planning to do with us?" Asked Neptune. The Glycoliums merely laughed and threw them both in the cell along with the other scouts. As soon as they entered the tiny cell, they were forced to detransformed just like the rest.   
  
"Wha?" Hakura looked down at herself. Luna and Artemis stood stunned.   
  
"What happened?" Asked Luna. Mako crossed her arms and sat next to her.   
  
"This room has some sort of spell that detransforms us and keeps us in our civillian forms. There is nothing we can do."   
  
Michiru looked around. "Hey, where is Hotaru-chan? Did they bring her   
here????"   
  
"No, she was never brought to this room, why? Was she taken?" Ami asked in a  
distress filled voice. Michiru grabbed Hakura's arm and shut her eyes.   
  
Hakura solomly held her in her arms. "I'm, I'm sure they haven't ..... I'm sure they  
haven't done anything to her......she......she's safe Michi-chan."   
  
Raye'seyes filled with tears as she remembered what had happened to the other innocence. Her heart broke as an image of Hotaru being drained of her life came to mind. Quickly wiping her eyes she walked over to Michiru and Hakura. "Don't worry you guys Mamoru-sama is still safe, right?"   
  
Minako cheered as well, "HAI! He will save Hotaru-chan, Usagi-chan, and All of us!"   
Hakura's eyes darkened even more. "Mamoru-sama has been captured as well....."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Nova's Castle)  
  
Nova slowly raised himself off the ground. Anger filled his eyes. 'How dare she attack me! She will live to regret the day she interfered in my affairs!' a dark red aruora surrounded his body as he sent out a deadly blow to Sailor pluto's unexpecting form. She flew against a wall, and landed hard on the ground. She let one screach of pain excape her lips before she passed out. Serenity watched the whole sceen horrified by Nova's actions. She layed one last kiss apon her loves soft cheek before cautiously she stood, her eyes glowing a deep dark blue.   
  
Her hair blew furiously. (Author: You know that wind that comes from outta no where and always seems to make her look so cool!) "Nova," she calmly said. Her voice deep and filled with a large amount of welled up emotions. "You will pay for all the terror, grief, and pain you have caused the ones I love." She raised the crystal above her head and prayed that she had enough power to destroy this demon.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Nova's dungeon)  
  
The scouts similtaneously stood as a surge of energy passed through each of them. "Sailor scouts!" Cried Luna. "Transform yourselves!" commanded Artemis. With new found power each of them   
transformed.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
In their minds they heard the voice of their princess call out to them. "Let's move it girls! Serenity needs our power!" Cried Venus.   
  
"Right, we'll beat this together!" Said Mercury as they began their attacks.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The senshi and guardians burst out of their captivity and began to run up the staircase leading to Nova's throne room. As the ran with all their might, the form of the retched Glycoliums appeared infront of them.  
  
"Where do we think we're going hhmmm?" mocked Okibi.   
  
"HHmm, yes I don't belive that Master Nova is finished with you as of yet." said Shakau. They laughed out for a moment before Uranus spoke up. "You know, I'm really tired of that laugh of yours' so why don't you all shut your mouths!" She charged the Glycoliums and began to release her attack.  
  
"World Shaking!!!!"  
  
Jupiter smiled and joined in. Racing up behind Uranus she said, "Finally! I've been itching for some action for a long time!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution!!!"  
  
The attackes of the two sailor scouts hit Okibi and Kaenhoushaki. The fell back and held their respective wounds tightly. "Don't worry sisters," Enshoku said as she smiled at the senshi. "We will make their deaths long and painful, right Shakau?" The Glycolium placed a hand on her hip and smiled devilishly.   
  
"Of course dear sister, and I think I'll be starting with this one!"  
  
"Fire Flames Flare And Scatter!"  
  
The flames engulfed Uranus and she yelled out her body scorched under the intence heat of the flames and she fell to the ground beneath her. She struggled to stand yet failed at each attempt. Sailor Neptune raised to her side. "Sailor Uranus!" she cried. "Are you alright?"   
  
Moaning a bit she sat up and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just fed up with these bimbos."   
  
Sailor Mars steped out smiling. "That's the spirit! I say we fight fire with fire!"  
  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Her attack headed directly at Shakau. Stunned by the senshi's sudden retaliation, she stood stunned, unable to move. Right before the attack had a chance to hit her, Shakau was pushed out of the way. The six sailors and the two gaurdian cats stood shocked.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Nova's castle)  
  
"I will defeat you! You will pay for the crimes you have commited. You will be punnished on behave of my friends, for my family, For my only love, and in the name of Queen Serenity!!" Princess Serenity's eyes flared as she raised the crystal higher and it began to glow.   
  
Nova raised his arms and began his attack. Suddenly, a faint light glimmered in the corner of their eyes. The monument containing the four golden crystals began to glow.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA! It has begun! You can't stop it now! Canopus is returning!"  
  
"What?" a faint voice asked. Tuxedo kamen was slowly rising. The four crystal suddenly shot out at Nova and hovered before him. They were glowing so brightly that Serenity and Tuxedo Kamen had to sheild their eyes.  
  
The four crystal meerged into one and formed the mystical Gypsum crystal. A pure evil sound of laughter filled the room as a dark shadow presided over them all. "AHAHAHAHA, I AM FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
**************************************************************** 


	12. Help is on the way!

Disclaimer: =P This story is mine so stop bugging me and leave me alone!  
**************************  
Love Will Never Part  
Chapter 12  
Butterfly  
  
(Nova's Castle Throne Room)   
  
The four crystals merged into one and formed the mystical Gypsum crystal. A pure evil sound of laughter filled the room as a dark shadow presided over them all. "AHAHAHAHA, I AM FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The voice echoed through their ears and as the dark shadow contorted itself into the form of a person, and all became silent. The figure walked forward, she strode confidently toward Nova. Smirking she laid a hand upon his face, gently rubbing her index finger along his jaw line. "Thank you ever so much for freeing me from my confinement dearest Nova. I will always be grateful..." And with a powerful shove, she sent Nova back into the light of the gypsum crystal.   
  
Serenity and Tuxedo Kamen gasped, not fully understanding Canopus' actions. Turning to receive their questioning eyes, Canopus smiled. Reaching out a hand, a staff formed, and to the top of this staff she attached the glowing crystal. "I am free. Living in solitude for all those years I had plenty of time to think. Think about all that happened in my life. To think about all that could have been changed. I thought about the future often... I began to wonder if I even had a future. Visions of Queen Serenity haunted me, so many years of torture I was put through! I will have my revenge for it all. Nova is just one of the many who will suffer for my pain! He turned and ran the moment he saw danger in the battle with Queen Serenity. He left me to be trapped in the gypsum crystal! He wasn't able to take care of the Moon Queen himself so he sent our daughter to do it. In that idiotic step he cost her, her life! He cause the chain of events that sent my daughter, my only daughter, to her death in a battle with you... you pathetic moon twit. He will suffer the same fate I have. I will leave him in the same solitary confinement he left me. He will feel the pain and heartache I felt. The same betrayal and sorrow! And as for you, the daughter of the blessed moon queen, you will suffer an even worse fate! You will pay for the sins you and your mother committed!"   
  
Canopus raised her staff high, the light of the crystal shining brightly over the room. With a wicked grin she locked eyes with Serenity. They stared into each other's souls for what seemed like hours to Tuxedo Kamen. And finally Canopus let out one last bitter laugh and shot out a beam of energy from the gypsum crystal staff.  
(The Battle on the Steps of Nova's Dungeon)  
  
"Okibi! What have you done? Are you all right? Speak to me..." Shakau held the burnt body of her sister close to her. The tears were threatening to spill from her watery eyes. When she didn't receive an answer she glared up at mars with a new, fiery hatred of the senshi member. "This is all your fault! My sister... she's..." Closing her eyes firmly, Shakau laid Okibi to her side gently. Standing she charged at Mars with everything she had, the pain of loosing her dear sister bursting out in one shriek of emotion.   
  
While Mars dodged Shakau's attacks, and did her best to defend herself, the other sailors began to realize it all. "Shakau... she was saved by her sister Okibi. They aren't pure evil. There is some goodness inside them, and with sailor moon's crystal we can still save the rest of them. What do you say guys?" Venus asked the rest of the senshi.   
  
Mars slammed back into the wall hard, unable to pull herself to her feet. "Now," Shakau grinned. "You die..." Slowly she raised a hand to finish off Sailor Mars. Mars' eyes stared up at Shakau's. 'She is being fueled by the anguish over the death of her sister. This IS my fault. I killed her. I should have been able to sense it. They aren't evil. They've just been corrupted by Nova.' She thought. Closing her eyes she lowered her head. 'I failed. I failed them all. I've failed the princess. I'm supposed to be able to help others not destroy them! I'm nothing but a destructive baka! I'm so ashamed... I wasn't able to protect the princess, and I wasn't able to save her in the end either...'   
  
"Hold it!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "There is no need for this! We can help you all."  
  
"Sailor Moon, our princess has the power to save you three from this fate. You could join us Glycoliums. Put your powers to helping us beat Nova, and Canopus." Mercury pleaded.   
  
"And what about Okibi!" Kaenhoushaki demanded. "That wont bring her back to us after what she did!" She pointed a finger at Mars and glared at her angrily.  
  
"Neither will killing Sailor Mars! There isn't any way to bring your sister back! But there is a way to go on with your lives... there's a way to make things better. You don't have to live this way. You are good people, and we can make you better again. Let us help!" Venus held out a hand to Enshoku. "We want to make right what we have done wrong, don't you want deep down in your hearts to do the same?"  
(Nova's Castle Throne Room)  
  
The light of the gypsum crystal encased Tuxedo Kamen's body. He yelled out to his love in vain, for his voice was drowned out by the wicked cackling of Canopus. As he lost consciousness, his last thoughts were of his princess. 'Serenity, be strong. For I am in you heart always, now and forever more.'  
  
"Noooo! Tuxedo-sama!" Serenity's eyes overflowed with tears as her only love vanished before her eyes into the light of the golden crystal. "No... my love, come back... come back..."   
  
"Ahahahaha! You weak pitiful excuse for a princess! You are nothing without your protectors! Go ahead and cry. Cry! You will never see him again, that I promise you! And now, I think I will enjoy watching you die... a slow and agonizing death. Keep in mind that there will be no one to save you. Your friends are slowly wasting away in the dungeon! Your," Canopus laughed bitterly. "True love will suffer for all eternity in the hot light of my crystal. Eventually he will come to hate you. He will curse ever meeting you, and hate you for all time! I want these ideas to burn into your mind! I want you to think about all of this before you meet your doom! And when you pass into the afterlife, I want these feeling to haunt your tortured soul as you burn in hell for all you have done!"  
  
"You monster!" Serenity cried. "You have been the cause of the suffering of my friend and family. You were the very element that sparked all the pain and suffering in this world and in the sliver millennium! If it weren't for you and Nova, Beryl would never have destroyed my home! My mother, Queen Serenity would never have died! We would all be living happily in our beloved kingdom! There would be peace and happiness! Your jealousy, your pitiful jealousy caused millions their lives and if I don't stop you, millions more will probably die..." Serenity rose strongly to her feet. "I wont let you. I wont let you harm another person! I wont let you take away my friend! I will not allow and more pain! I will not allow you to harm anyone again! In the name of the moon, I will stop you, even if I have to die trying! I will not let them down again!" Serenity raised the Ginzuishou into the air and braced herself for the battle ahead. The battle that would decide the fate of everyone, and she would not let them down.  
(The Battle on the Steps of Nova's Dungeon)  
  
Enshoku stared down at the hand offered to her. 'What are these sailors trying to pull... what are they up to?' She glanced over to her sisters. Kaenhoushaki held her wounded arm close to her and stared at the floor emotionless. Shakau clenched her fists. She wanted revenge for the death of her sister and she was going to get it one way or another! With one last cry she attacked Sailor Mars' body with all her might.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
  
The two attacks blended and merged, slamming into Shakau's attack and knocking her off her feet from the explosion. "Shakau! NO!" Cried Enshoku and Kaenhoushaki, as they ran to their fallen sister.   
  
"No! You guy, don't attack them. They don't know what they're doing. Let's just leave them here; we can deal with them later on. Serenity needs us." Mercury stated her visor appearing over her eyes. "There is something big going on upstairs. She's using the Ginzuishou! She needs our power!"   
  
The rest of the senshi nodded. Jupiter helped mars to her feet and the group raced up the stairs to find their beloved princess and aid her in the epic battle that would decide the fate of the universe. 


	13. It's the end.. or is it a new begining?

Disclaimer: =P This story is mine * playfully blows a raspberry *  
  
**************************  
  
Love Will Never Part  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Butterfly  
  
The rest of the senshi nodded. Jupiter helped mars to her feet and the group raced up the stairs to find their beloved princess and aid her in the epic battle that would decide the fate of the universe.  
  
"Serenity!" Sailor Venus called out. The battle had already begun. Serenity was struggling with the Ginzuishou. The light of the crystal was surrounded by the darkness of the Gypsum crystal Canopus held. Their eyes strayed to where Pluto, and the fragile body of the last innocent lay to rest. Sailor Neptune's eyes began to flood with tears as she ran to the child.  
  
"Saturn! Saturn! Wake up! Hotaru! Please." Her cries soon became desperate sobs as she felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. She didn't need to look to know Uranus was there, doing her best to comfort her as always.  
  
"Sailors…" A weak voice urged. "We've got to help the princess or all is lost." Pluto stood weakly, her eyes filled with an urgency.  
  
The senshi rallied behind Serenity, giving her strength and the will to fight.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" "  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
Serenity fell to her knees, overcome by the darkness. Visions of her family, her friends, and her lover flashed through her mind. Anger filled her. An emotion that her kind heart never usually allowed her to feel. She hated Canopus for all the pain that she caused.  
  
"Usagi, I know you can beat her…"  
  
'Hotaru??'  
  
Voices… Familiar voices called out to her… They encouraged her to fight!  
  
"I believe in you."  
  
'S-Shingo…'  
  
"Be strong."  
  
'Motoki…'  
  
"Don't blame yourself. You can save us all!"  
  
'Molly!'  
  
"You do have the power, all you have to do is believe! I'm always with you my love. Fight for us. Fight for our future."  
  
Even then she felt him. His arms around her, he was giving her strength. "Mamo-chan…" Raising the crystal she yelled out. The hot white light emitted broke through the darkness! Canopus was incased in its glow. The senshi had to shield their eyes.  
  
"Noooo ooo!" Canopus screeched. "This can't be! I will not be defeated again!" The light seemingly swallowed her up, and the Gypsum crystal smashed. From the shattered pieces four orbs of light emerged. The light from the Ginzuishou spread from the room throughout the entire castle, bathing everything in it.  
  
  
  
Serenity weakly changed back into Sailor Moon. She and the senshi were floating is a sea of intensity that couldn't be explained or described. An amethyst illumination caught Mars's eye suddenly. "What's that?" They all gazed up at the figure emitting the radiance. Sailor Canopus was still very much alive… Her eyes were closed and tears shimmered from the corners of her eyes. Her arms were stretched out to the heavens. She sucked in a breath, and her eyes fluttered open. Bringing her arms to a folded position in front of her chest.  
  
"Dear Princess, I am forever in your debt. You have freed me from the monster that jealously had created in me. You saved my soul, and I am eternally grateful. Though, I don't think there is any way for me to repay you. I have done so much…" She looked up surprised. Sailor Moon had placed a hand on her shoulder and was smiling at her…  
  
"You saved us as well." Sailor Moon turned her head. It was the Glycoliums, all alive and well. Their expressions were of gratitude and thankfulness. "Your heart is good and kind. You've taught us a lesson well learned and we will spend the rest of our lives living peacefully together with love."  
  
"Nova corrupted us, we see that now. We will not be misled by anyone ever again."  
  
"Thank you, Dear Sailor moon."  
  
"You are truly a savior." With one last bow, they faded away, returning to where they came from, in peace.  
  
"Hakura? Michiru? Setunsa?"  
  
A voice echoed from the luminosity. The four orbs of light beamed, and four figures floated in their place. The innocence had appeared before the senshi.  
  
"The innocence are free…" Canopus stated. Sailor Moon was overwhelmed with joy. The though of her little brother, her best friend, all of those ripped from her life returned once again…  
  
"Usako."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. He came back. Mamoru was there. Shooting forward, she slammed herself into his awaking embrace. Her shoulder shook uncontrollably and sobs racked her body. "Oh Mamo-Chan I though I lost you again, and then there you were. I felt you, giving me strength."  
  
"I'll always be here to give you strength Usa."  
  
"Sailor Moon." Canopus interrupted. "It is time for me to bid you farewell. Everything will be returned to normal, and the destruction that my jealousy has caused will be wiped from the minds of everyone. I hope that you will be well princess. And know that I will be watching you along with your Dear mother, Queen Serenity."  
  
**  
  
(A hotel room in northern Germany)  
  
Hakura let out a huge sigh, as she made her way to Hotaru's room. She knocked on the door and the vibrant young girl happily opened the door skipping out. "Ready?" Hakura asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" Hotaru beamed.  
  
Hakura and Hotaru dragged Michiru out of the door and made their way to the concert.  
  
**  
  
(The Tsukino residence)  
  
"Shingo, get off that couch and get in here! You still have chores to be done." Ikuko scolded.  
  
"Yes mother." Shingo mumbled. "But just let me finish watching this last bit! Sailor V is about to toast those monsters!" He yelled excitedly. "Sailor V is so cool! But now as cool as sailor moon!"  
  
Ikuko shook her head and smiled softly, walking back into the kitchen.  
  
**  
  
Motoki walked around the arcade center, helping someone with his or her game here and there. He looked down at his watch. 'Hmm… four o' clock, Mamoru must be back about now. He, Usagi and the others will be here shortly.' He grinned happily.  
  
**  
  
(Tokyo Central Park)  
  
"Molly I'm having such a wonderful time here with you." She and her boyfriend were sitting on a bench, watching the boats paddle by on the lake.  
  
"So am I. I just feel so… alive. "  
  
**  
  
(Tokyo airport)  
  
Mamo-Chan!!" Usagi's squeal echoed through the airport as she charged her dashing prince head on. Catching the jubilant young girl in his arms he grinned happily. "Oh Mamo-Chan I missed you so!"  
  
"I've missed you too Usa." The Senshi watched happily as their beloved prince and princess lovingly embraced.  
  
**  
  
(Time Gate)  
  
"Looks like everything went well."  
  
"Yes. Things are back as they should be, and the flow of time has been restored to normal."  
  
"I'm so very glad Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to help, Neo-Queen Serenity." 


End file.
